Lean On Me
by Istri Sah Winwin
Summary: Kisah tentang mingyu yang selalu ada untuk wonwoo / meanie / seventeen / wongyu / slight!junhao / seme!mingyu / uke!wonwoo / svt


**Lean On Me**

 **Kim Mingyu X Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warnings : OOC | boyslove | shortfic | yaoi**

 **bukan songfic karena lagi-lagi aku cuma pinjam judul lagu nya svt ehe.**

 **btw ini fanfic meanie pertama yang aku publish, kalo feel nya ga dapet yaudaa maklumin aja huehuehue**

 **JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA, AING TEH MAKSA INI**

 **DLDR!**

* * *

"Halo?"

" _Iya, ada apa hyung?"_

"Mingyu, bisa kemari?"

" _Tunggu sebentar"_

"Bisa?"

" _Bisa hyung, aku akan sampai dua puluh menit lagi"_

Wonwoo menunggu mingyu dalam diam sambil memainkan jari tangan nya lalu sesekali menengok jam, untuk sekarang wonwoo berpikir kalau dua puluh menit itu sama seperti dua puluh tahun, ah tidak. Itu terlalu berlebihan.

"Hyung?" wonwoo menoleh ke belakang karena mendengar suara yang begitu familiar di telinga nya

Wonwoo mengeryitkan alisnya, "loh cepat sekali? Bukan nya kau bilang dua puluh menit baru sampai?"

"Jadi kau maunya begitu ya hyung, yasudah aku pulang dulu nanti aku kembali kesini" mingyu hendak melangkahkan kakinya keluar yang kemudian membuat wonwoo berteriak, "bukan begitu, bodoh!"

Mingyu kembali dan meletakkan pantatnya di sebelah wonwoo.

"Jadi maunya bagaimana, hyung?"

"ya begini saja, untuk apa pulang lagi kalau sudah sampai"

"sebenarnya sih aku bukan dari rumah" mingyu menunjukkan cengiran nya yang mengundang tangan wonwoo untuk menjitak kepalanya

"dasar hitam sialan"

"hitam begini kau suka kan" sifat mingyu yang terlau percaya diri itu membuat wonwoo mendengus kesal

"jadi kau habis dari mana?"

"pertamini"

"hah?"

"tempat yang buat isi bensin itu hyung, yang didepan sana" jelas mingyu dan wonwoo hanya mengangguk angguk

"kenapa tiba-tiba bisa disana?"

"bukan tiba-tiba, aku baru pulang dari toko buku dan kemudian aku baru sadar kalau bensinku habis jadi sekalian saja aku ke pertamini dekat sini"

Wonwoo menatapnya curiga, "kenapa hyung?" tanya mingyu heran

"sejak kapan kau suka ke tempat seperti itu?", mingyu pun mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan wonwoo

"aku membeli buku, lalu kebetulan sekali hyung menyuruhku kesini" mingyu pun mengambil buku yang baru ia beli itu dari tas nya, "ini untuk hyung" mingyu memberikan buku itu pada wonwoo

"seratus resep cemilan manis?" wonwoo membaca judul buku itu dan mingyu mengangguk

"Kau kan pernah bilang kalau ingin membuat cemilan yang manis-manis seperti aku" kata mingyu mengingatkan wonwoo kemudian wonwoo tersenyum kecil merasa bangga punya _kekasih_ seperti mingyu

"Terimakasih. Aku kira kau kencan dengan mbak-mbak disana" ucap wonwoo bercanda

"Jadi ada apa hyung memanggilku kesini?"

Seketika wajah wonwoo berubah menjadi sendu, ia menundukkan kepalanya

"Hyung?" mingyu menunduk sedikit dan melihat wajah wonwoo memerah dengan airmata yang menumpuk di pelupuk matanya

"Hyung kenapa?" mingyu merengkuh pria yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu kemudian menyeka airmata wonwoo

Wonwoo mengatur nafasnya sebentar, "Jun.." lirihnya

"Jun hyung? Ada apa dengan nya?"

"Dia akan pergi ke cina minggu ini, lima hari"

Mingyu mengusap rambut hyung nya itu kemudian mengecup kening wonwoo

"Sudah hyung jangan menangis, kan masih ada aku" bisik mingyu

Selalu seperti ini, wonwoo selalu bertingkah seakan dirinya selalu ceria didepan Jun kekasih nya, namun setelah itu ia akan menangis ria dipelukan mingyu kekasih nya juga. Wonwoo tau ini semua salah, tidak seharusnya wonwoo memiliki hubungan semacam ini dengan mingyu, tapi wonwoo harus bagaimana lagi, hati nya meronta ronta untuk jadi milik mingyu dikala ia masih resmi sebagai seorang kekasih dari Wen Junhui, wonwoo hanya memiliki dua alasan klise bagaimana semua ini terjadi.

Mingyu membuatnya nyaman.

Mingyu selalu ada untuknya.

Kalau disuruh untuk memilih dapat dipastikan wonwoo bisa stress hanya karena memikirkan pilihannya atau dalam artian wonwoo tidak pernah bisa memilih salah satu diantara mereka, egois? Sangat. Namun ini semua juga bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan wonwoo, mingyu sendiri pun menawarkan dirinya untuk menjadi sandaran wonwoo kapanpun dan dimanapun itu dan akhirnya mereka terikat dalam hubungan ini.

Mingyu tak pernah masalah tentang wonwoo yang selalu mengucapkan nama jun setiap mereka berdua bertemu, apa yang wonwoo bicarakan kebanyakan tentang jun, jun, dan jun. Mingyu tetap bertahan dalam hubungan mereka, karena mingyu tahu sebenarnya dirinya dan wonwoo sama sama berjuang untuk mempertahankan hubungan mereka dan tentu saja pria cina itu tidak mengetahui hubungan itu, yang jun tahu hanyalah wonwoo dan mingyu adalah teman lama.

"Maaf mingyu"

"Tidak apa-apa hyung memang sudah kewajibanku untuk menenangkanmu"

Wonwoo tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi kanan mingyu, wonwoo benar-benar beruntung memiliki seorang Kim Mingyu dalam hidupnya.

Mingyu menarik wonwoo untuk duduk di pangkuannya lalu membalas kecupan di pipinya dengan sebuah lumatan kecil pada bibir wonwoo, "Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, hyung" bisik mingyu, "Terimakasih Kim Mingyu, aku mencintaimu" balas wonwoo dan kemudian terlelap dalam pelukan hangat _kekasihnya._

* * *

Pada saat yang sama, di sisi lain

Pria muda dengan syal merah yang membalut sempurna pada leher nya itu bergelayut manja pada lengan pria yang satu nya

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut? Aku ingin ikut pulangg"

"Tugas sekolah mu masih banyak"

Pria itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal

"Nanti saja kalau sudah libur, aku akan mengajakmu kesana"

"Baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama ya pergi nya"

"Memang kenapa kalau lama?"

"Nanti minghao rindu" ucap minghao -pria dengan syal merah- dengan polosnya

Jun-pria yang lengan nya digelayuti oleh minghao- terkekeh pelan lalu mengacak surai merah minghao

"Iya tidak lama" ucap jun lalu mencuri kecupan kecil di bibir minghao

"GEGE AKU MALUUUUUUUUU"

 **FIN OR TBC?**

 **review juseyooo**


End file.
